Your body is a Wonderland
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: Truten yaoi! The demi's first semi romantic interlude set to John Mayer's hit song. Done in Trunks' pov. Entered in serveral contests. oneshot!


I do not own the rights to DBZ or the song 'Your body is a wonderland' by John Mayer.

Warnings: Sexual content, yaoi! 

Done in Trunks' POV

Your body is a wonderland-SDPG-SSM

_'We got the afternoon _

_You got this room for two _

_One thing I've left to do _

_Discover me, discovering you'_

You're waiting for me. You're nervous I can tell by the way you're fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. We've waited for so long for this moment, biding our time until it was right. You spent the last of your paycheck for this hotel room for the both of us. I was going to pay for the most luxurious suite for us, but you refused the offer and wanted to do this on your own terms. Kami I barely saw you while you worked so many hours just to make this come true. I'm going to try my best to make it memorable.

You smile shyly at me but your eyes give you away. Don't be scared Chibi, I promise to be gentle with you. We enter the not so glamorous hotel room to find just a bed, nightstand and a small table and chair set as the only furniture. I guess you were right, we don't need anything fancy do we? I take off my jacket and hang it on the back of the chair before sweeping some of my hair out of my face so I can look at you. Gods you are so beautiful.

_'One mile to every inch of _

_Your skin like porcelain _

_One pair of candy lips and _

_Your bubblegum tongue'_

I walk slowly over to you, reaching out to pull you into my arms. You might be slightly taller than I am, but we fit so perfectly together like this.

"I love you Chibi." I whisper against your lips softly as you blush. You've always blushed when I've said your nickname. I can feel you trembling against my touch and I'm not sure if you're just as scared as I am, or you're anxious to get to the real reason why we're here. There is no denying the intense love we have for each other now. I want to show you my love. Tender kisses and gentle caresses I will shower down on your body.

I find the hem of your shirt with my fingertips as I nibble on your ear. I so want to make this so good for you Chibi. You take a shuddering breath and wrap your arms around my neck as I continue my assault on yours. This I know gets you every time. I nip lightly on that beautiful skin at the junction of your neck and shoulder and you groan, moving your head to the side to grant me permission to do more.

Before we go any further, I pull back, taking off my shirt and tossing it somewhere over my shoulder. I'll find it later, but right now, I'm on a mission. I pull your shirt up, pulling it up and over your head and tossed it in the same direction mine went. Who cares about clothes at the moment? I just want to see more of your beautiful body.

I can't get enough of your lips do you know that? Sweet like candy is the only way I can describe them. The chaste kiss soon turns into our tongues gliding against one another. I laugh to myself. You were chewing gum before you got here weren't you? I want to taste everything there is on your body.

_'And if you want love _

_We'll make it _

_Swimming a deep sea _

_Of blankets _

_Take all your big plans _

_And break 'em _

_This is bound to be a while'_

"If you don't want to do this Goten we don't have to go any farther than this." I offer a way out for you just in case you're not ready for this. I can understand if you're not, this is a major step in our relationship, one that will change our lives forever.

"No, I want to Trunks. I love you." The last part you whispered to me. Do you know what that sweet voice does to me? I can feel my cock straining against the jeans I'm wearing already.

I'm so glad I told you to take the day off of work and kept you away from your family. I want today to last for a very long time. Too bad I can't make this last forever, but there will be other days ne?

I hope you don't mind me taking the lead here? No, of course you don't mind. We've talked about this moment before, and you've always said that you wanted me to be your seme. I remember groaning out loud, my hand sliding down the front of my training shorts as we talked about it on the phone. I'm sure you knew what I was doing, the same as I knew what you were doing. This shouldn't be a big deal; we've had phone sex if that counts. I guess it doesn't. We're both virgins here.

_'Your body is a wonderland _

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) _

_Your body is a wonderland'_

Gods, you're so gorgeous. I run my hands down the planes of your chest, your muscles quaking under my touch. The sharp gasp you take as I get to the button of your jeans is telling me that I might be going too fast for you, but forgive me please…I can't get enough of you.

You bite your bottom lip as the zipper inches open, my eyes never leaving yours. I know that the smile that I inherited from my father is on my lips right now as I pull your pants off. Mmmmm, damn you look good enough to eat.

_'Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face _

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase _

_You tell me where to go and _

_Though I might leave to find it _

_I'll never let your head hit the bed _

_Without my hand behind it'_

I pull back and look at you. You're blushing again and some of your hair is falling into your eyes. So exposed to me in your naked glory.

"I'll be right back Chibi." I turn back to where I left my jacket. Can't continue on unless I get the lubrication and condom I put in my pockets before I left home. As I turn back, I see you pulling back the blankets and crawling in. My eyes are glued to that sculptured ass of yours.

I set my stuff on the nightstand and begin to take off the rest of my clothing. Your eyes are hooded as you watch me wiggle out of these tight jeans.

"Trunks…" My name on your lips, so erotic sounding to me. I crawl in beside you, giving you a kiss as I lay you back against the pillows. Now the fun will begin. Starting from your lips, I kiss and lick my way down your chest, not missing a spot on my way. You tremble and moan, as I get lower to my destination. My prize awaits me, nestled in the jet-black curls of hair. That's it Chibi, relax and let go.

"Oh gods Trunks…" Your fingers are laced into my hair as I take your weeping cock into my mouth. Damn you taste so good. I can do this forever and never tire of it.

_'You want love? _

_We'll make it _

_Swimming a deep sea _

_Of blankets _

_Take all your big plans _

_And break 'em _

_This is bound to be a while'_

I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, I'm just going on what I would want and it seems that you love it. I think I'm going to cum just listening to you moan my name. You give me no warning besides the shout of my name, your fingers tightening in my hair. I try to swallow your sweet essence quickly without wasting even a drop. The taste of your cum is salty, something kind of hard to describe…but I love it. I love everything about you.

I pull away, licking my lips watching you come down from your euphoric experience. You're panting hard, sweat clinging to your flushed body in a fine sheen. Can you get anymore beautiful then you are now?

_'Your body is a wonderland _

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) _

_Your body is a wonderland'_

I caress your still trembling body, coming back up to kiss you before retrieving what I left on the nightstand. I'm so painfully hard right now, but I'm only thinking of your pleasure now, mine can wait.

"Are you ready for me?" You offer a nod of your head in answer, not trusting your panting voice to make coherent words at the moment. I kiss you again, this time with every ounce of passion I can put into a single kiss. I love you so much. This feels so right…the both of us giving ourselves to each other for the first time. I don't want to break this kiss, but I have to. I need air and also alittle time to get you ready for me. I uncap the lubricant putting a small amount on me first. My hand is stopped by yours. Oh sweet Dende don't make me cum now! You smile at my reaction, biting your lips again as I shudder in ecstasy.

I so want to protest when you stop, but I see what you're doing now. You rip the condom package open with your teeth; lowering your hand you place it at the tip of my erection. You become bolder, leaning in to kiss me as you unroll it.

"Goten…ahhhh, stop or I might not be able to continue." I groan out against your sweet lips. You obey and pull back to look at me. I bet I'm just as flushed as you are now. I lace one of my hands through your chaotic hair, lowering you back down on the bed that is now covered in twisted sheets and blankets.

_'Damn baby _

_You frustrate me _

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes' _

I nestle myself between your spread legs, adding more of the slippery substance on my fingers. It's now or never. I slip one finger in slowly, carefully watching your expression. You close your eyes and gasp lightly. I sure hope I'm doing this right. I don't think there are enough books or literature that could have prepared me for this. I work my second finger in and you moan deeply as I search for that spot, a secret treasure that contains the most pleasure. Gods yessss! I found it as you shout my name and arch your back drawing my fingers in deeper. I must seem hasty, but I can't wait anymore Chibi. I pull my fingers out and pull your hips up. This is kind of awkward, trying to balance you and move my cock to your entrance. I dip in slowly, sheathing myself in your tight hot body. Your hands are clawing at my shoulders but you haven't told me to stop. I keep sliding forward until there is no space between us. You're all mine now! All the sexual frustration will come to an end…but there will be nothing to stop the burning hurt I feel when I look at you Goten. I want you all the time.

I think the initial pain that I caused is a fleeting memory to you now as you writhe and moan below me. I can feel your dick rubbing against my stomach with each thrust. I so want release, but I want you to crest that mountain of pleasure with me.

_'Your body is a wonderland _

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) _

_Your body is a wonderland _

_Your body is a wonderland'_

I quicken my pace my release is near. I wrap my arms around you and pull you up into my lap. You're just so sexy in this state. Our bodies covered in sweat, gliding against each other. I support your back with one hand and bring my other to your neglected need.

"That's it Goten…cum for me…cum for me again…" I whisper, watching you toss your head back, screaming my name as you raise and lower yourself on me. Damn I can't last, not with this beautiful angel that is sheathed around me tightly.

"GOTEN!"

We made love together three times, and I still don't think I've had enough. My hands wander over your sweat soaked body. Your body is a wonderland.


End file.
